The Son of love Princess
by Foster118
Summary: In this story Harry will be Cadance son but in the further of this story something will. Happened in it. Hope you Enjoy it. And let the story take you in a world of pony then human and back to the Pony World... please Read and Reviews thanks


**Chapter One**

**Equestria, Canterlot Castle. hospital Wing's **

It was about Midnight that Cadance was really to give birth to her first born fool after about One year of waiting it was now time to give birth. Princess Celestia, Caption armour was waiting with her. but Luna Celestia sister was still on the moon but for only about one mouth she will return. As for Twilight Sparkle she was in the library reading about new born fool so she know what to do in her further when she become a mother she hopes if she can find the right Stallion.

It now about one in the morning now Candace just give birth to for first born fool who is a nice light blue Alicorn and his mane and tail are the colours of Blue, White, Royal Dark Blue and his eyes are green. As Celestia was looking at her new niece she Can not believed how cute he is but as she was holding him from Candace why she just relaxing herself after giving birth to the young Alicorn.

"Cadance what are you going to name our Son? Said Shinning armour who is Princess Candace Stallion and further Husband. Ask her.

"I am still thinking of a name for him Shinning and I am saw Twilight and Spike will like to meet him later on today. Said Cadance. After about hour Celestia and Cadance and Shining Armour all got one name in there head.

"A Princess have you got a name yet for the young colt?. Ask Nnurse Redheart and Cadance nods to her and she ask.

" May I have he name so I can put it on his Birth certificate and for the h record aswell. After she said that only Shining was looking alittle and he what back looking at his new son.

" I will called him Prince Harry Love. Said Cadance broth Celestia and Aruomr was now looking at Harry. Who was now sleeping in Cadance arm. After the nurse put his name down on the two lots of paper's for Harry date of birth and time and breed aswell.

As Cadance found herself a bit sleepy after the birth not so lot ago and it still early in the morning.

"Aunty I will staying here to ten in the morning so I can have some to chat up with some sleep so I be nice and new in the morning morning with Harry as well. Said Cadance who was talking to her aunt who only smile at her. As Shining use his magic to move the blind around the bed In the h wing's and went with Celestia back to the Castles after leaving some of her sister night Guard around her room will she a sleep along with Harry.

10 hour later.

It now about Ten in the morning for Cadance and Harry are wake and really to go back to the Castles for the rest of the day trying to learn Harry to walk around and meet lets Him meet his other n Twilight Sparkle and her numbers one associated Spike the baby drangen as well and the rest of the Royal family to.

After meeting all the rest of the Royal family but not one who is Call princess Luna (the night princess) because she is on the moon for year but Celestia know the next Summer sunset celebrate in Ponyville next year she will return but as Nightmare Moon for 'renege from lest time.

"Is that you son Cadance and ant he cute Alicorn. Said Twilight who was talking to her babysitter/Friend aswell.

"Why yes he is Twilight and you can call him Harry and Harry this is your aunt Twilight and granddad spike" Candace said back to them and Spike

" I am not that old yet Princess. He said to her but Twilight and baby Harry and Cadance was laughing at him

It look like you are now spike. As Spike just not in a great day yet but he will try and get her back for that.

As Cadance take Harry to one of the Castle garden and let Harry run around and play games like hind and sleek. After that one of the Castle chat bringing out some food for them even Celestia join them after she done her work for the rest of the day.

"It look like Harry what to play another game. Ask Celestia

What game now you want to play Harry?. Ask Cadance who only got a run from him with a smile on. Like he is enjoying his life so far. It feel like hour's went back why playing with baby Harry but at one point he did hurt himself but Candace use a healing spell on him so he is not hurt no more. After playing around the garden Candace put him on her back so both of them can get to the dinning hall and have dinner with Celestia and Twilight,Spike, Prince blueblood and Shinning armour as well.

" Ah aunt Cadance how was your day with my bother then? Ask Blueblood who was only eating next to Shinning armour.

" For once Bueblood he is not your bother but he is your cousin and we have a great day together. Candace said back to him a little annoyed with him.

After the meal was over Cadance take Harry back with her to her own Room in the Castle and as she put Harry on the other side of the bed. She when in to her washroom to get really for the night. By the time she was done. She went back in to the room Harry is sleeping with her in her bed. So she have to nice a quietly so she will not wake up Harry in his sleep. As she was in the bed Cadance just turn the light off so she can get some sleep before the next day begins...

...

Foster118 here just saying hope this Chapter is good I will be working on this story for now and I have all readily done a poll for Harry marefriend in this story so please check it out thank. That is for know see you next time guy's :)


End file.
